All You've Got
by Syolie
Summary: AU The Millennium Company has a new star on the rise and so do The Black Order Organisation and we all know that the right publicity is what makes the celebrity, Yullen, Lucky, RoLi !Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

All you've got.20/04/2009 06:16:00

After the tiring mission of updating his I-pod and keeping the annoying red head next to him from gaining control and putting what he called 'music' on his dark blue music player, god knows he has to protect is 24/7 so the idiot does not get the chance to fill it with the annoying crap he listened to, he finished the new song transfers, unplugged the I-pod, whipping the annoying rabbit in the face at the same time and smugly walked over to the couch, reclining into the soft leather. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels.

"Ouch Yu, no need to get violent, I was simply trying to educate you in the wonders of my musical taste!" The red head flopped onto the couch next to the silent Japanese teen and was punched rather viciously in the side, he fell over whining in agony.

"Don't call me by my name damn Usagi and you have _no _taste in music, if you dare put any of that shit on my I-pod again I will gut, stuff you and mount you on the wall."

"Touchy touchy Yu, oooh wait go back a channel!" Kanda growled quietly and went back a channel to see a female reporter standing in front of a concert stage, a piano could be seen in the background.  
"And now here with me is the famous pianist and singer Allen walker!" The camera panned out to get a white haired skinny kid into the frame, Kanda stared the red mark over the left side of face, which led to him staring at the silver pools. "So Mr Walker, how do you feel about tonight's upcoming performance, which will be the last concert in the world tour you have been playing in." The kid smiled, Kanda sat stock still, at that moment Kanda felt his heart race, he couldn't are his gaze from the smiling angel in front of him.

"Please call me Allen, well right now I feel very nervous, this will be the last performance I have done this tour and to a audience this big, but I feel excited too, I always try to put my all into every performance and hope to give such a performance to my fans." He smiled again, his silver-grey eyes danced with energy, the reporter blushed slightly, Kanda blushed minutely as well to his displeasure.

"Well as should be expected from such a talented young musician, and now Allen how are you feeling about this years Golden Note Awards, the rumour is your nominated for at least 3 or 4 awards, how does that feel?"

Allen inclined his head slightly and seemed to be thinking, "Well," he smiled, "I feel very honoured to be nominated at all so I am very happy to be nominated for the 3 or 4 the rumours say I am to get, but we will all have to await the award ceremony to see wont we." He winked to reporter, "I have to leave you now, can't be late for my fans now."

"Ah thank you Allen for the chance to talk to you." The reporter was trying her hardest not to stutter, Allen raised his hand in farewell and walked out of the frame, the camera panned back to the slightly pink woman, "That was Allen walker, famous pianist and singer and Golden Note nominee, this boy of 18 has done so well to get this far and is Millennium Companies new star, we wish Allen Walker luck with his performance and future, back to Kana Smith in the studio." The screen changed to a blonde woman sitting behind a desk in the news studio, she smiled, "Thank you Sally, well in further news with the Golden Note Awards, the new band from the Black Order Organisation, 'The Exorcists'," a picture of three people came up on the screen, Kanda sat and stared back at the picture of himself, Lavi and Linali, it was their new promotional poster which then disappeared to show the blonde woman again, "has also been nominated for the awards, this years ceremony may well be a close match, between the new comers and other well known bands and musicians out there, now over Terry with our weather report-" The woman was cut off as Kanda turned the TV off, he got up and stalked into his room.

"Hey Yu, are ya ok?" Lavi tried to follow but was met with a door to his face. He heard a muffled "Fuck off" from Kanda. He shrugged and went to sit at the computer. The door to the room opened as Linali came in with bags from her latest shopping trip, she dumped them on the couch, "Hey Lavi, I got us all new outfits for the press meet tonight, gotta look good for our fans don't we." She smiled over at the red head and walked over to see what Lavi was looking at, "Hope you didn't go too overboard on Yu-chans out fit again, remember what happened last time," he turned his head to smile at the Chinese girl, she poked his forehead and huffed, he eyes travelling over the screen. "Allen Walker?" she tilted her head to the side, "The guy from Millennium Company, why are you searching him?" Lavi got up and went to the kitchen part of the spacious apartment and grabbed a can from the oversized fridge, "Me and Yu just watched his interview on the TV, weird kid, seems he's our main competition for the Golden Note thingy, just checking out his background a bit." Linali looked at the picture of the kid on the screen, he was smiling, his white hair cut to bring out his cheek bones and his light grey eyes large, his lips parted slightly in a cheeky grin. She blushed slightly, 'he's cute' she thought. "So, what did you find out?" she asked, Lavi rubbed his cheek and picked through the bags on the couch, "Well, he was orphaned when his parents disappeared at age 5, he was picked up by his foster father at age 8 from Sim Town Orphanage, they travelled and he picked up his skill with music then, turns out this Mana Walker guy was a performer and Allen learnt from him. Then there was this freak accident on a train, the foster father died and Allen was left in the care of his foster dads friend who is Cross Marian his current manager and guardian, though he didn't become a 'star' till Cross introduced Allen the head of Millennium Company about 2 years ago." Lavi went quiet and picked up a small plastic bag and took out a CD, Allen Walkers figure was on the cover sitting in front of a piano, hands raised ready to play, but his eyes were staring at the camera, his smile was small and sad looking. "And it seems our lead vocalist is a Walker fan too." Linali blushed, "Have you herd him play, its just so, so, there are no words fit enough to describe him playing! Oh and his singing too!" Lavi chuckled and muttered "Fan girl" and promptly got a smack up side the head, she snatched the CD from his grip and placed the disk into the tray of the stereo system and pressed the play button. Lavi stood stunned and listened as the piano started, it was a slow song, like a lullaby then a voice came into the mix, it was soft and comforting, Lavi fell back onto the couch next to Linali and shut his eyes,

"_Let this feeling just take you,_

_Away from pain and sadness,_

_Let yourself drift and dream, _

_And follow it to the edge of the universe,_

_The edge, the seam._

_In a sea of velvet black with stars of beauty and grace,_

_Let her arms take you in, let her arms embrace._

_Turn back your time,_

_Revisit that which is past,_

_Take you time and enjoy in knowing,_

_That the good times will always last."_

The voice drifted out and the two on the couch sat there unaware of Kandas door being slightly open, the Japanese boy was lying across his bed, 'what the fuck is this?!' He hand gripped the front of his dark shirt, his heart was beating so hard, it was annoying him, this was his body it should be doing what he said not just cavorting off on its own whims. 'Calm the fuck down you stupid muscle', he lay there listening to the voice and piano from the next room, his heartbeat slowed. He glared at the ceiling. 'Stupid moyashi.' He rolled over and put his ear phones in his ears and pressed play and the music drowned out the annoying noise coming from the living room, 'If I ever meet the stupid moyashi I'm gonna kill him, who the fuck does he think he is, smiling like that, idiot.' His thoughts were interrupted when a hand yanked the buds from his ears rather painfully.

"The fuck!"

"Come now Kanda, I did shout at you to come through 3 times."

Kanda stared up angrily at the face of his manager, Komui Lee, who was smiling down at the irritated boy.

Once all three of the band members had congregated around their manager in the living room, Komui handed each their bag that Linali had brought in earlier,

"Now all of you get changed into your outfits that my beautiful Linali has picked out for you and get back here so we can go to the press meeting I was nice enough to arrange so we could get some publicity for your new album, no go my munchkins!" He got a swift kick to the head from Linali and they went to their rooms to change. Kanda looked into the bag and dumped the clothes out onto the bed, the clothes looked wearable at least. Soon Kanda was changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver chain, he had a dark blue shirt on with a black t shirt underneath that had a cross design on the chest and black dress coat with silver accessories on the cuffs and collar and black converse. He stepped out his room to see Lavi leaning against the couch in dark blue baggy-ish jeans, a red t-shirt with a the same cross design on it, with a long sleeved black t shirt underneath and a new black and white scarf round his neck and a khaki jacket in his hand, Kanda looked down to see he had made to look scruffy vans on. "Well don't we all look lovely." They looked round to see Linali walk out her room in her usual short skirt, which was dark purple and black layered with knee high boots a purple strappy top on with a denim coat on over it, which had the cross design on the back. She smiled at her band mates. "All ready then?" she asked. Komui walked through the door and held it open; he smiled at the trio, "Show time."

The cameras flashed and the fans screams were mixed with the shouts of the media trying to get a few words. Overall the press meet had been very successful and the three sighed as they filed back into the limo,

"Get me home now." Linali rubbed her temples; she had an appointment with her bath and relaxation candles to get to.

"Sorry my darling sister but we are now headed to the Carlton Hotel for a party."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, "Why?"

Komui, looked down to the schedule on his lap, "It's a party held by the Millennium Company, so its free food, booze and fun!" Linali smacked him up side the head, "Eh I mean, it will help form links between the companies and get you guys some more publicity, especially if you make some friends!" Linali nodded, Lavi laughed and Kanda twitched. This was going to be a long night. They reached their destination and left the sanctuary of their car towards more screaming fans and flashing cameras. They all waved and smiled, even signing some autographs and were ushered inside eventually and were led to a large open room were people were walking around talking, dancing, drinking and everything else people do at parties. As they entered people noticed them and some applauded others came over to talk and congratulate them on their new albums success and idle chat, Until a red haired man with a brandy glass came up and took Linali's hand and kissed it.

"Its lovely to meet you at last Miss Lee." At this moments Kanda noticed two things, one Komui wasn't here killing the man who kissed his sisters hand and the second was the white haired kid that came up behind cross with a twitching eyebrow.

"Cross, do you seriously have to flirt with every woman who you come across." He took Linali's hand from cross, he turned and smiled at the now blushing girl, "I must apologise for my managers awful manners, and allow me to introduce myself," he kissed her hand, Kanda didn't know why and didn't want to know why he suddenly felt like ripping Linali's hand from the white haired boys, "I am Allen Walker, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Lee." Cross snorted then saw someone over Lavi's shoulder,

"My, my, Komui, I haven't seen you in a while." The smile made the four teens shiver, but Komui merely ignored the tall red head and turned to Allen.

"Ah Mr Walker, it's a pleasure." Allen let go of Linali and shook Komui's hand, "Mr Lee, it's nice to finally meet you, Cross talks about you a lot."

"He does, does he?" Komui's lip twitched.

"I am right here you know, Idiot, go play with the other kids whilst I have a chat with Komui here."

Allen rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine fine, please this way, I don't know about you but I could do with some fresh air." He smiled the three behind him. He led them to a garden that was closed off from the public and sat on one of the cushioned seats; they sat down on the seats.

"It's really nice to meet you Walker-san, I have been a fan for a while, your piano skills are amazing." Linali blushed. Allen looked at her and smiled, he took a drink, "It's nice to finally meet you three as well," the silver eyes swept over the trio opposite, "My manager has talked often of Komui and his trio. If he seems impressed then you are doing very well, Linali Lee aged 19, basist and lead singer for 'The Exorcists'."

"Che." Allen, Lavi and Linali looked at him. He felt his eyebrow twitched. "Kanda Yu, 20 years old, lead guitarist and backing vocals, is that correct?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled, before Kanda could throw an insult at the white haired boy Lavi interrupted, "Oh, me next!" Allen laughed, "Lavi Shiji, age 20, plays drums and backing vocals, also likes a good book." Lavis eyes were huge, "Woa, how did you know that Al-chan?" Allen raised an eyebrow, "Al-chan?" he laughed, "Ah don't mind Lavi, Allen-san, he can be a real idiot at times." Linali said as she hit Lavi on the side of the head.

"No, no its alright, I have been called worse, and to answer your question Lavi, the Internet is quite good for looking up information." Kanda pounced on this chance, "So stalking is one of your pass times then moyashi."

Allen shifted his gaze to Kanda and his eyes narrowed, "It can be hardly called stalking if I'm looking up information on a band I find interesting, Bakanda."

Lavi and Linali froze, and looked between the two boys, the tension was growing. Before they could do anything, a small figure pounce on Allen out o the darkness, then a taller shadowy figure stepped out of the door to the garden.

"Now, now, Road what have we told you about jumping on Allen." Said the deep voice that could only be from the taller of the new additions.

"Eehm, not to?" The small girl now hanging off of Allen's neck answered giggling. Allen sighed and detached the girl.

"Linali, Lavi, Bakanda, meet my cousins, Road Kamelot and Tiki Mikk."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That's the end of that chapter!

RxR as usual if you like.

I have much planning to do for my other fics so do not worry more is on the way!

TTFN xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanda lay on his bed, hair splayed out around his head. His face was blank as he stared at the ceiling. He brought his hand up so it he could look at the item he was clutching. Confusion marred his face as he stared at the red ribbon hanging innocently from his clenched palm. He pinched one end between the fingers of the opposite hand and did the same to the other end. He stretched the ribbon taught as he scowled.

"Baka moyashi." He said in a voice that very little bite to it. He lay his 'consolation' prize down on his nightstand as he sat up on his bed. His gaze was stuck on the red ribbon that he had been given last night, he remembered how the little bean had untied the ribbon from round his neck and retied it round his wrist,

"_For bakanda, who royally sucks a poker, a consolation prize so you don't feel too bad."_

"Che, idiot, who would want give a prize to a loser, losers don't get prizes." Even after his statement he stared down at the material, "Hn." He gaze was wrenched from his prize to his alarm clock, which was showing him it was 3:45 am, in a red angry glow. He growled at the appliance and then stalked from the room as if it was insulting him. He reached the kitchen area and started to gather the ingredients for his green tea, which would hopefully let him, get some fucking rest. "Damn that moyashi." Yet again there was no bite to his voice and this caused an already cranky sleep deprived Kanda to become even more irritated.

--/--/--

_After the group had been introduced and volleyed a 'conversation' back and forth, Allen had come up with a great idea, "Why don't we play poker, not for money of course but the winner gets to ask anything like want of anyone else!" Kanda had rolled his eyes while Lenalee and Lavi had agreed. Kanda watched as Tiki and Road shared a look that could only spell chaos for the three band mates. "Che fine, just don't go drying home when you get beaten moyashi." Allen had smiled over to Kanda, a smile that had the three band mates flinching, "Oh don't worry, I wont have to Bakanda."_

_As it turned out Allen was devil when it came to cards, it had been a showdown between him and Tyki after all the rest had been beaten. In the end Tyki had been beaten too and Allen sat there looking quite smug. To Kanda the expression had looked quite dangerous and (he kicked himself for thinking it) quite sexy. Allen stood up and offered his arm to Lenalee, "I would like to request a dance with you miss Lee." Lenalee had blushed and nodded as she hooked her arms around his and followed after him. Kanda had again felt the need to wrench the two apart, his eyebrow twitched. Off to the side Tyki comforted Road as she pouted; "Now now Road, it was part of the deal." Tyki patted his nieces' arm trying to hold back a smile at how childish she was acting._

"_But uncle Tyki, he's gonna sweep my doll off her feet, he always does this with the good looking dolls." Road pouted. Tyki laughed causing the other two to look over at him. "It is rather strange, Allen does that but his likes are generally for a less gentle gender." Kanda sat up a little; Lavi spluttered falling off his chair, "He's gay?" He said in mild alarm. Tyki had leered at him, giving him a wolfish grin as he helped him up from the floor, "My dear bunny boy, Allen knows he's charming, but he means no harm to miss Lee, just being a gentleman as per usual."_

_Road giggled, "Allen-nii has a thing for pretty things, ne ne."_

_Tyki rolled his eyes, "Indeed."_

_Lavi and Kanda followed Tyki and Road back to the main room where Allen and Lenalee were dancing rather gracefully, Lenalee had a slight blush and Allen smiled charmingly. Road pouted and rolled her eyes, "Show off." When the song ended, Allen bowed and led Lenanlee over to the others, he grinned cheekily at Road, who darted over and grabbed Lenalees hand, pulling her away from the boys._

"_It's amusing how quickly Road gets attached isn't it Tyki."_

_The taller man laughed and nodded, Allen was called over by some one in the crowd, a portly man with a scarily large grin on his face. Allen walked over to him and bowed slightly and the grinning man clapped him on the shoulder and led him off into the crowd. Kanda spoke first, "Who was that?"_

_Tyki looked at the Japanese youth with his golden eyes, he smiled ruefully, "That was the Earl."_

"_The earl?" Kanda had a look of irritation mixed with confusion on his face, Lavi had an awed look on his face, "What, THE Earl, the owner and Boss of Millennium Company?"_

_Tyki nodded, "Yes, he's been rather busy lately what with Allen's popularity, signing a new contract for a new album, planning visits to chat shows and making sure the new start has enough room to 'shine', he likes to make sure his children are all happy and seen to."_

"_Huh, he sounds great compared to Levrier, he's such an A-hole." Said Lavi grumpily, "Ne Kanda."_

_Kanda was far to busy following the head of white hair that moved through the crowd to respond to Lavi. Tyki and Lavi both saw the face Kanda was making and looked knowingly at each other, then Tyki leered at the red head making him blush and look away leaving Tyki with a smug smile on his face. Road and Lenalee had returned 15 minutes later and the taller girl pointed out they should find Komui to see what time they would be leaving. Lavi nudged Kanda which he got a elbow to the gut for, "Damn usagi, I heard her."_

_When they found the elder Lee sibling he was talking with Allen and trying his hardest to ignore the lecherous red head that was staring at him like a starved man looking at a buffet table. They caught the tail end of their discussion, "…yes that sounds very interesting Allen, I'm sure that would go down well." Allen smiled and turned to see the group behind him, he smiled at them but it faltered when he looked at Kanda, he turned sharply to Cross, "We should be going soon Cross, I have an early meeting with the studio remember."_

_Cross tore his eyes away from Komui and nodded, scowling at the white haired boy, "Yes, yes, you need your beauty sleep don't you." Allen kicked the red haired man in the shin and he went down, cursing at the white haired demon. "Not as much as you do Cross." He turned to Komui and shook his hand, "I'm sure Cross will get in touch about the idea soon, it was a pleasure meeting you." Komui smiled, "It was Allen."_

_Allen turned and took Lenanlees hand and kissing it lightly, "Miss Lee." He then shook Lavis and then Kandas smiling at them both, as he turned to follow Cross he stopped and turned back to Kanda fiddling with the red ribbon around his collar and tied it round Kandas wrist he felt a spark as pale fingers brushed his skin…_

--/--/--

Kanda was pulled out of his memories when the kettle bleeped at him, telling him the water was boiled. He scowled at the kitchen appliance, what was with appliances and annoying him. He poured the hot water into the cup and raised it to his nose to smell the green tea that always calmed him. He sat on the couch in the dark, relaxing back into the leather, the coolness shocking his warm skin. He sat cross-legged letting the green tea smell work its magic. He could feel his muscles relaxing. Kanda closed his eyes as he sipped his tea. He opened his eyes and glared at his silhouette on the TV screen. He sighed grumpily, ok he was a man he could admit he MAY have a crush on the damned moyashi. But damn, he'd only just met the kid, he'd heard of stories where people just knew from first sight. He looked down to his tea and tapped his fingers on the side of the cup, he'd never really thought of getting a girlfriend in his life, he'd never been interested and just assumed he was, as Lavi had labelled him, asexual. Another sip of tea, it didn't seem to bother him that he could be having a crush on an 18-year-old boy who was smaller than him with what he could tell to be a slim lithe build and probably the most striking eyes he'd ever seen and those pink lips that he could imagine biting on and the pale smooth skin he wouldn't mind marking, nope didn't bother him at all. Rather it was the fact he could ever have a crush on anyone, crushes were for girls. Fan girls. He shivered at the thought of the obsessive and quite loud females they really scared him. He looked down into the last dregs of tea and he suddenly smirked. He washed out the teacup and set it to dry and walked silently back into his room shutting his door behind him. As he sat beck down on his bed he retied the red ribbon round his wrist and in his head he started to plan out how he was going to get the moyashi and Kanda always got what he wanted. "Better watch you Allen."

---/---/---

Somewhere else in the city a white haired boy sitting up in a comfortable armchair, reading a book sneezed, he blinked in a way that could only be described as cute. He closed his book and stared out the window, "Hmm, some ones thinking of me." He brought his hand up to play with the new red ribbon around his neck. He really had no idea why he had given Kanda his other ribbon. He frowned and looked at the clock and sighed, "Really Cross why on earth did you set up such an early meeting, one you probably wont even show up to," He got up and walked over to his bed, "I might as well be my own manager, fat lot of help that drunken, womanizing…." Allen was cut off by the sound of his phone going off, he quirked an eyebrow and picked up, "You better be saying nice things idiot, or you'll have hell to pay for." Allen's eyebrow developed a twitch, "Why would I say anything about you at all Cross, least of all something nice."

He could here a women giggling in the back ground, "Hmm, must have been Komui-chan then." He laughed loud enough Allen had to hold the phone away from his ear and heard a whining female say, "Ah but Cross-sama whose this Komui you are talking about, your making us jealous." He hung up before he heard anything that might scar him. He shivered and damned Cross to the deepest parts of hell. He checked the clock, 4 in the morning. He growled at the clock as if the lateness/earliness was its fault, he had to be up in 4 hours.

---/---/---

It had been two weeks since the Millennium Companies party and Kanda was steadily getting more and more murderous, he was unapproachable to all but Lenalee. Here he was sat in a group meeting not paying attention and stewing in a dark mood, he hadn't been able to make good on his plan to get the bean sprout.

"Yu!"

"WHAT!" Kanda snapped.

Lavi shot back out of his chair and hid behind Lenalee who rolled her eyes and sighed. Komui grinned, "Now I have your attention Kanda, I was explaining how Cross and I have been discussing a joint album between you guys and Allen who seems to be adamant he wants to work with you all at least once, we just need the OK from everyone here and the project can get set up and going."

Kanda sat there stunned; maybe what ever deity there was, was giving him a chance here, it was perfect the bean sprout delivered right into his lap (cue perverted thoughts). He quickly nodded his head at Komui. "Is that all?" he asked.

Komui raised an eyebrow, "Yes, you may all go now, I have to get in touch with Levrier to tell him its going ahead."

Kanda grunted and strode from the office, Lavi and Lenalee followed at a safe difference, Lenalee giggled causing Lavi to look at her questioningly, "What?"

She looked at him with glee in her eyes, Lavi scrambled back from her recognising the fanatic look he saw only in fan girls, "Kanda was smiling when he left."

Lavi blinked from behind his hiding place behind a potted plant, "He was smiling?"

She nodded smiling her eyes alight and Lavi caught on, "AH my baby Yu is growing up to be a proud gay man!"

A water bottle flew out of no where and hit Lavi on the side of the head, Lenalee turned to see Kanda glaring down at the fallen red head, Lenalee smiled and patted Kanda on the arm, "I think it's cute Kanda."

"Che." The dark haired youth stalked of and Lenalee clasped her hands ignoring Lavi who was trying to get up but his dizziness was keeping him down, "Or at least he's becoming a guy only gay for one little bean sprout."

Lenalee tutted and shook her head finally taking pity on her friend, "You really shouldn't goad him like that Lavi. You can't afford loose any more brain cells."

"Hey!"

---/---/---

Allen sat before his cousins and watched their expressions. "A joint album with The Exorcists, whose idea was that?" Asked Tyki.

"Cross came up with it." Allen said.

Road giggled in her upside down position on the chair, "He only said that so he could get closer to their Manager, didn't they have a thing?" He smile looked rather sinister from Allen's point of view. "Yes, but Komui broke it off because Cross couldn't seem to settle for a exclusive relationship but I don't think Cross ever got over being the dumpee or Komui for that matter."

Tyki sighed resting his head in his hand, "Love is a tempting and volatile mistress, you can be in her favour one minute then booted out the door the next."

Allen smirked, "Of course you speak of your own experiences Tyki." The elder man pouted and stared at the white haired boy, "What made you agree to this?"

Allen looked him in the eye and smiled, "It would be an interesting experience, my almost classical and their alternative rock, and I can't wait to see what it would sound like."

Road and Tyki shared a look, "No other reasons?" asked Tyki.

Allen tilted his head to the side and blinked, "No, well it might be fun to be around people not from the Millennium Company, people who don't know my past."

Road righted herself and walked over to Allen and hugged him, settling herself into his lap and Tyki looked on with a sad smile, he changed the subject, "So when is the meal that the Earl has planned for everyone then?"

Allen groaned, "Its tomorrow night, I wouldn't have minded if it was just him and Levrier but no he had to invite Cross, Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and me too. He's jus asking for something bad to happen."

Road giggled from her seat on Allen's lap, "He doesn't like you Allen, ever since you two met."

Allen groaned again, "I didn't even do anything!"

Tyki laughed, "It's Cross he doesn't like, you are his charge to thus you inherit his dislike."

Allen scowled, "What good is Cross, all he does is get himself and me at times into trouble."

Tyki scratched his chin, "He's a good manager, look at where you are now, and you couldn't have done this on your own."

Allen looked horrified at the truth, his mouth was hanging open which Road shut for him pushing his jaw shut with a finger to his chin and looked over at Tyki smirking, "I think you broke him uncle Tyki."

---/---/---

The Earls Restaurant, Noah's Ark was a very high-class restaurant and the restaurant that the dinner to negotiate the upcoming joint album, well if any of them could get round to actually talking let alone negotiating.

The tension in the room was so thick that Allen could have cut it with his knife. The room was quiet except for the sound of cutlery on plates, Allen was sure he was going to develop a nervous twitch though his nervousness didn't seem to be felt by all the other occupants at the table.

Lenalee and Lavi seemed to be barely holding back laughter going by the smiles they were struggling to control, his manager was making goo goo eyes at Komui who was doing his best to ignore the crazy red head across from him and the people at the either head of the table were participating in a very violent bout of staring daggers at each other, though the Earl was smiling (dangerously) and Levrier was as sour looking as always. Kanda was the only one that seemed to be unperturbed by the whole ordeal, just sitting there eating his food with a blank look on his face, but Allen thought he must be feeling some of the tension judging by the way the dark haired boys knee would twitch and nudge his leg.

Unbeknownst to our oblivious moyashi this was part of Kanda's devious plan to get his moyashi. The white haired boy was either oblivious to this technique of advance or just plain ignoring him, he couldn't decide which one it was and both were potentially annoying. He was very tempted to launch across the table to stab that annoying rabbit in the eye if he didn't stop laughing at him, he couldn't do anything Lenalee with incurring the wrath of her psycho brother come manager. He could easily picture the eye patch on the red heads face and was ready to act on his thoughts when his plate was lifted from the table and replaced by another plate that had something that looked disgustingly sweet. He felt Allen flinch beside him and looked the boys' face which was directed at the man to Kandas' right. He turned his head slowly and almost fell off of his chair; all the occupants of the table were staring warily at Levrier who was smiling down at his dessert as if it had promised to solve all of his problems for free.

"So I was right to order this dessert then Levrier-kun."

Levrier straightened out his face and glared calculatingly at the fat man opposite him who was already stuck into the sweet monstrosity.

"You have a very talented chef Earl-san." Levrier said.

The Earl looked up, "I would be very inclined to lend him to you for the time our little musicians are working together." He smiled very widely, it seemed to unsettle all but Cross and Allen. Levrier smiled deviously, thinking of all the desserts he could have. After they had finished the Earl motioned for the plates to be taken away, "Allen-chan, could you lead you friends to the lounge area, you wont want to be here for our very boring discussion."

Allen nodded as he stood and walked over to the Earl who handed him a small package at which Allen smiled and nodded his thanks, "And please tell Skin-chan his cooking was fabulous !"

"Yes Earl." Allen nodded again and bowed slightly then led the trio from the room, he walked to a door marked private and opened it and held it open then walked on smiling at the waiters and waitresses, some of whom smiled and blushed back. Kanda scowled slightly at the twittering fools, he made sure to walk as close as next to Allen as he could with out making anyone suspicious. Allen stopped at a door with a window set in it, a busy kitchen could be seen beyond, Allen turned to the trio, "Please wait here whilst I talk with Skin."

Allen pushed open the door and walked over to a large angry looking man. He stood next to him and said something and the angry man looked down at him and his face broke out in what looked like a begrudging smile and squeezed Allen with a one armed hug as he cut up something with the other hand. Allen seemed to saying something amusing since the large man laughed and released the younger boy and ruffled his hair at which Allen pouted. The man nodded and shooed Allen from the kitchen. Allen exited the kitchen smiling with a slight flush to his face and smiled at Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

"Alright, follow me."

Lavi looked around to corridor as they went, "Where exactly are we going?"

"The executive lounge, its been reserved for us today."

They came to a door with large gold 'E.L.' on it, Allen unlocked the door and pushed it open to show a large room with comfortable leather couches, a not very mini bar, TV with surround sound and a poker table at which Allen was seated, shuffling a deck of cards. "Anyone for a game?" He had that devil smile on his face again.

Kanda and Lenalee sat on the couch nearest the table and watched a Lavi and Allen played a rather violent game of snap, they were currently drawn which was fixed when Allen caught the next pair and won the game leaving a sulking Lavi. They played a game of Queen next which Lenalee joined leaving Kanda on the couch watching the TV. The game was finished with Lenalees' win, the door to the room opened and two people walked in.

"I told you he'd be in here, I win!" Said a girls voice and a sigh could be heard from the taller person, "Everything is game to you Road."

Road giggled, "A girl can dream." She skipped over to Lenalee, grabbing one arm and dragging her over to the couch saying something about wanting to watch a new models interview on the TV.

"Kanda, want to join us for a game of Hearts?"

Kanda looked over to Tyki who had made the offer, he smiled knowingly at the dark haired youth, and he swore everyone in this room knew what he was planning except for the damned moyashi,

"Che fine." He sat between Allen and Tyki opposite Lavi, he felt the urge to punch the damn rabbit again. He was looking from Kanda to Allen with a small smirk on his face. Tyki came out victorious this time, they all talked for a long time sharing stories about their experiences as being famous and Kanda sat back watching Allen as he smiled and laughed and he felt his chest tighten. They were interrupted as the door opened again and Komui stood there with a strained smile with Cross behind him with a perverted grin on his face.

"Come on guys, were done for the night, the cars out front waiting for us." Said Komui, he left he door open and walked off with Cross staring after him, "Idiot, get ready to go." Allen rolled his eyes. He kissed Lenalee's hand and shook Lavis and Kanda's hands, Kanda held on a little longer than needed and Allen cocked an eyebrow, he spoke to the three of them, "It was good seeing you today and hopefully we wont get sick of each other before the time we're finished the album." He smiled at them. The trio were leaving the room when Tyki stopped Lavi, "Here." Lavi took the card Tyki offered, "The Queen of Hearts?"

Tyki leered at Lavi who blushed, "My lucky card." Tyki squeezed his shoulder and walked from the room dragging a whining Road with Allen following behind, he turned and smiled at them, "Have a good night." Then he disappeared through the door. Tyki looked back at Allen smirking, "You have an admirer Allen dear."

Allen looked up confused, "What?"

Tyki smiled serenely and looked away.

"Tyki what do you mean!?!"

Road giggled, "You're so slow Allen."

They walked on (Road has attached to Tykis back) with Allen trying to get them to spill what they meant.

---/---/---

In the car ride back to the apartment they learned that the two managers and Executives had worked out a contract and all that was left was for it to be written up and signed by the parties involved. Kanda sat in a contemplative silence, the moyashi was dense, oblivious and utterly devious. Kanda smirked out the window not paying attention as he plotted out his new and not so subtle plan to get Allen.

Komui watched Kanda out the corner of his eye, "What's up with Kanda?"

Lavi smirked, "Yu's got a crush."

A resounding yelp could be heard a couple cars over and pedestrians looked to a car with tinted windows.

---/---/---

**I am SO SORRY; please don't kill me for taking ages with this! I have terrible writers block and when I get inspiration uni work gets in the way. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.**

**But here is the latest chapter, I've thinking of turning this into a 3 chapter fic, I can see it being that long but I think if I tried to stretch it out I'd end up ruining it.**

**Comments are welcome and Flaming will be ignored.**

**Well till next time.**

**RxR**


End file.
